


重生

by Ning02



Category: fando
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ning02/pseuds/Ning02
Summary: 私设如山，重口开车点进来就看完看完就别骂我。
Kudos: 7





	重生

他太美了。

陈立农从眼镜盒里拿出眼镜，慢条斯理为自己戴上，然后提起水壶轻缓地浇进挨着花根的土壤，目光悠悠然盯着落地窗外开门的那个人，口中还哼着小调。

木质地板被他鞋尖点地的频率击出脆响，直到对方走进院落，然后打开门走进里屋，他才将目光移到花盆里，太多了，这点儿面积的土壤根本吞不下这些水分，可他手还倾斜着，看水渍裹挟泥土从盆壁边缘淌下，直到倒光了这一壶水。

原本盛放着的花朵随着这些动作萎靡下来，头垂得太快了，他轻轻笑着拨弄了一下花瓣，几分钟前还鲜妍多姿的朵儿就落了。

多美啊。

水汽熏得他眼镜上蒙了一层浅雾。

————————————————————

“我从来不强迫别人做事。”圈养在对面的小羊主动撞进围栏时陈立农仍旧是那副平淡嘴脸，哪怕他心里兴奋得发狂。

“我…”

“先喝口茶。”盏里盛着琥珀色的液体伴着陈立农的话推至蔡徐坤跟前，他的第一反应是迟疑的，目光犹疑盯着这盏液体。

“还没想好吧？睡得还好吗？”陈立农将他动作尽收眼底，也不在乎，自己往后退了退，好整以暇等着蔡徐坤的反应。

“我……睡不着了，越来越严重，每当我闭上眼睛我总能听到很多人在说话。”

闻言陈立农挑挑眉:“最近压力有变大哦。”

蔡徐坤默然，他甚至觉得自己压力骤增的源头就是眼前这个看似斯文无害的男人。

如果不是走投无路的话。

他到英国就是冲着这个人来的，来之前就已经在很多心理医生那里听过了这个名字，或褒或贬。

但只有当他来了这里才知道，陈立农这个人有多邪门。

明明初见时还挺喜欢他。

凝神摒弃了脑子里那些杂念，蔡徐坤正要喝下陈立农递过来那杯茶，陈立农忽然贴着他耳根说了一句：“想杀人吗？”

“谁？”旋即他反应过来立马反驳:“当然不x﹉”

想字的音还都没发出来，就被陈立农隐含微笑的眼神止在喉间，只听得对方问:“真的不想吗？”

————————————————————

蔡徐坤再张眼的时候除了远处那点儿烛火所及的范围外，周遭的一切都是黑的，黑到他都不知道此地为何处。

腕子上头冰凉，他试着动了一下，虽然没什么声响却知道自己被圈在这一小块地界，除却一开始对黑暗本能的惊悸之外，他竟然隐隐有些兴奋，因为他听不到那些在耳边的窃窃之声了。

这种兴奋持续了不到两个小时，继而上涌的是一种无以言谕的恐惧。

这里太安静了，除了他偶尔动作时肉皮摩擦，和蜡烛燃烧时芯被火焰灼烫的声音以外，一丁点儿其他的声音都没有。

乃至于到最后蜡烛快要燃尽，他盯着那簇火焰越来越微弱，一点一点的蜡泪落在烛台上凝固，然后这个屋子里唯一的光源也不见了。

他能听到自己的心跳，能听到自己咽口水的声音，能听到血液在皮肤下奔流冲撞。

他蜷在一起，手却没办法并拢，这会儿他才意识到自己竟然是不着寸缕的。

这屋里一点风都没有。

恐惧与黑暗让人几近窒息，他沉默地忍受着不知道多久，终于开始疯了一样大喊。

“陈立农——”  
“陈立农——”  
“陈立……”

光。

门被推开，说实话光源微弱，外头似乎也没开灯，仅仅有些皎清月色，这就够了，他仰头看着那个人迎自己而来，影影绰绰，分明是魔鬼，此刻却犹如神明。

对方下楼梯的动作轻慢，咚—咚—咚—

缓步踢踏，一步步仿佛迈在蔡徐坤心尖上，他能听到自己的心脏跳动与对方步伐重叠，直到风吹过来。

这屋里没有风的，是他带来了风，微弱，但扑在他毫无遮挡的身上有点发冷，又有些羞耻，虽然这里黑到——

啪—

灯亮了。

昏黄色的灯光在地下室的尽头，晃到这边的时候微微弱弱，这个地下室太大了，陈立农的手还按在开关上。

仅差分毫，他就能触碰到那个壁火，可手腕上的镣铐将他束缚在这里，仅差分毫。

他这才看得清拴在自己手腕上的镣铐，缠了一层红色的绒线，怪不得扯动都没有声响。

“陈立农，你终于来了。”他声音呜咽，蜷在地上，却固执的不肯流泪。

陈立农将一直拖着的巨大编织袋扔在一旁，蹲在蔡徐坤身前，用指腹轻触对方柔软冰凉的脸颊，却猛地被对方扯到身旁，用力拥着他，恨不得将他勒成两段。

“坤坤呐，别怕。”当他掌心按在对方头顶的时候，原本拥着他的人一颤，一直用力的双臂也趋于柔软。

直到蔡徐坤平复下来，陈立农才牵起嘴角，越过蔡徐坤的活动范围走到最后拿起了一把折光的小刀。

蔡徐坤的目光随他而动，这才看到一侧墙壁上满满的玻璃容器，还有一侧木柜里整排的骨质摆件，他忽然更冷了。

神明亦或是救世主，此刻拿着刀看着他一步一步走来，唇畔还带着笑。

蔡徐坤闭上了眼睛，却听得刺啦一声，编织袋被划破，小刀被扔在他手边。

陈立农手长得大，一手刚好捏住那人的咽喉，拖着对方走向蔡徐坤:“杀了他，你就解脱了。”

蔡徐坤难以置信的瞪着陈立农，然后盯着手边的那把刀，再盯着躺在自己脚下奄奄一息的那个人。

陈立农站在安全范围外凝视蔡徐坤，没有再多说一句话。

“真的能，解脱吗？”他捡起了地下那把刀。

“当然。”陈立农微笑。

蔡徐坤静默地跪坐在原地，手里拿着刀，将刀尖指向躺在地上的那个人，扬起了手，在半空却陡然转了方向，朝往自己狠狠扎下。

“啪。”这耳光太清脆了，打得蔡徐坤一个趔趄，如果不是有手铐的话，一定会被扇倒在地。

陈立农站在他跟前皱眉，半晌才吐出一句话:“我从来不强迫别人做事。如果你…”

刀刃太锋利了，折出去的光刺得人眼睛发痛，陈立农不知道是怎么绕到蔡徐坤身后的，小臂扼住对方的喉咙:“宝贝。还不到杀我的时候呢。”

蔡徐坤泪水忽然簌簌落下。

就是这样，什么都差一点点，永远无能为力。

永不停息的议论与指责。

被爱名义包裹住的利剑。

陈立农握着他那只握刀的手，干脆利落地按下，插在被他拖来那人的颈动脉上。

一直以来宛如死去人忽然开始抽搐痉挛，喉咙里发出可怕而绝望的嗬嗬声，蔡徐坤目光散了一瞬，无意识拔出那把刀，血液喷溅着污了他半边身体，而在他身后的陈立农，除了衣料小臂上被迸溅了几滴血以外，还是干干净净，纤尘不染。

时间仿佛静止了，蔡徐坤跪在地下，垂着头，血液在他奶白色肌肤上流淌，从颈肩锁骨向下，淌过粉晕淡淡的乳尖，淌在胯骨边缘。

“我杀人了。”他的声音冷静且严肃，然后扭头看着一直在他身后的陈立农。

他的目光不复惶恐空洞，反而璀璨耀眼。然后伸出舌尖舔了舔唇边的血迹。

陈立农单膝跪下来，四指抚在蔡徐坤下颚，大拇指将蔡徐坤唇边血迹向外揩，在他白嫩没有血色的面颊上擦出一朵染血的花。

然后轻轻吻了上去:“不，是我杀的。”

轻覆在蔡徐坤唇上的薄凉唇瓣似乎成了此刻唯一的救赎，蔡徐坤开始不遗余力的撕咬这两片救赎，而陈立农并无抗拒的任由他发泄着不知几何的情绪。

直到对方安静下来，软倒在他怀里。

“我好冷啊。”溅在他身上那些血液同水一样会蒸发干涸，会带走他仅余的热量。

陈立农揽他轻柔，将他放在地上，又从里间拿出来一张羊毛毯子铺在蔡徐坤身下。

“坤坤啊，你解脱了。”

蔡徐坤勾唇浅笑，扯了扯挂在自己手腕上的锁链，那红色的绒线就像在血液里浸泡过的一样。

“陈立农，你把我脱成这样，不就是为了方便上我？干嘛假惺惺的。”

他看着陈立农面上被自己方才蹭上的血，还有红肿溃破的唇，笑得妖艳。

说完他瞥了一眼旁边颈间已经停止流血的那个死透了的人，红唇慢启:“就在这儿吧，就现在吧。”

陈立农从来不强迫别人，所以是他主动的。

缓缓从毯子上爬起来，在有限范围内活动活动自己的手臂，然后挪到陈立农跟前:“求你。”

他手撑在地上，用唇舌扯开陈立农的皮带，扯下底裤，等那个反应并不热烈的器官弹出来的时候，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭，然后一口吞下去。

舌尖在青筋上打转，舔磨，用温热的口腔内壁狠狠一吸，感受到器物的颤动，然后挑衅般抬眼觑陈立农。

然后紧盯着对方那强忍情欲的眼，口中还在吞吞吐吐。

涎水在冠顶牵扯出晶亮丝线，随着蔡徐坤愈发放肆的舔弄，涎水从嘴角蜒下，咕叽水声不停，然后他松了口，斜睨陈立农，吞了口水。

妖精，要人命了。

陈立农只觉得口舌发干，赖以生存的冷静开始逐线崩盘。

冶媚勾人，血浴满身，在这幽暗妖戾的背景板下，是地狱里独一无二的妖，欲惑世间无上的神。

蔡徐坤脚间勾了勾远处的刀，微微用力，踹得更远以彰诚心。

陈立农瞌目，喉头上下滚动，忽然被衔住顺着滚动吮吸。

欲火在心间烧得猛烈，他终于按捺不住钳制住一再放肆的人，还不等他开口，蔡徐坤先言:“我当然自愿。”

语毕人被折身按下去，由于锁链长度不够，乳尖贴在毛毯上，手腕却吊在离地十几公分的高度，陈立农大掌按在他腰间，使得从脊骨到尾椎曲成一个漂亮弧度，手掌合拢一捏，腰间便出了红色掌印，他裸着太久，身上敏感多情，被这样一握快感从头皮窜到脚趾，忍不住往前逃。

可乳珠被羊毛一蹭干痒无解，只能难耐地低哼。

“唔…

这场合是不太适合万般柔情，可陈立农粗鲁地翻了润滑液出来直接两指并入还是激得蔡徐坤脚趾蜷曲，几欲笼腿。

陈立农哪能如他所愿，双腿一开，便使蔡徐坤腿劈得更开，从后还能见他洁净秀气的性器抖了两下，前端也蹭在了羊毛毯上。

“唔……”

“你听，比你嘴里的声还大。”陈立农双指飞速抽插，润滑液就着肠液掼出水声，在这地下室里格外明显。

几十下后手指全部抽出，在后庭口勾磨。

“唔…陈立农…”

蔡徐坤摆了摆腰肢，邀请之意不言而喻。

可陈立农偏这样吊着他，再也不插一下，惹他自己向后蹭。

空气中血腥味弥散，蔡徐坤倒吊的手更加冰冷，可下身却滚烫难以疏解。

“坤坤，你看他在看我们呢。”

蔡徐坤闻言望过去，死人脱相得快，那双眼珠此刻直愣愣看着这边倒是渗人，可还不等他冷汗流下，忽然就被狠狠贯穿，快感被顶进脑中汹涌泛滥，陈立农两手握住他的腰，一下比一下操得用力，囊带同臀肉拍击，很快蔡徐坤臀边一片绯红。

“唔……操，我，不行了啊。”

陈立农却顶着他不放，给他顶个眼冒金星，欲望澎湃，快感灭顶，他欲与他共登极乐。

那个死人是一场媾和交欢的见证者，愿苟合者孽不得洗，永堕黑暗。

——————————————————

蔡徐坤醒了之后猛地坐起来，手扶着胸口迅速呼气，却在阳光普照下愣怔，盖在身上的羊毛毯被他惊醒的动作弄掉大半，他伸手，身上穿着柔软洁白的珊瑚绒家居服，他卧躺的地方像是一颗破碎的蛋壳，满地柔软的毯子似乎是专为他准备的。

他试探着下地，触感温热柔软，只是小腹一下随着他的脚步有些黏腻之感。

陈立农推门进来，鼻子上架了一副银边眼镜，目光若有深意地扫了扫蔡徐坤下半身，倒是让蔡徐坤有些羞赧。

“睡得还好吗？十七个小时，很饿了吧。”蔡徐坤这才看到对方手里的面包牛奶，腹中也适时肠鸣。

“去洗个澡再走吧。”陈立农温醇笑着，待蔡徐坤吃完以后他贴心提醒了一声，然后就绅士地走了出去。

蔡徐坤洗完以后喊了几声不见陈立农人影，可难得的那些繁语杂音不再扰他，眼看着外头的太阳高悬，他人也似自梦里重活一遍，痛痛快快。

半晌也不见人影，蔡徐坤在一楼客厅走了走决意不再久留，在推开门之前，他好像看到了玄幻之后，偏厅挂画的背景墙边，那堆杂物之间有一个门扣。

蔡徐坤猛的心惊，收回来要出门的步子，一点一点向那边走去。

“怎么了？”忽然被握住手腕的蔡徐坤被吓得一抖，却惹来了陈立农的轻笑。

“我有这么吓人吗？”那人亦穿着羽白色家居服，背着光。

是神明亦或是救世主，面庞似乎同那个昏暗血腥的地下室里重叠，蔡徐坤恍然。

“恭贺新生啊，蔡徐坤大明星。”

陈立农弯唇微笑。

——END——


End file.
